1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for dispensing a series of articles and more specifically relates to plastic bag dispensers where each bag is separated from a roll of bags.
2. Discussion of Background
In supermarkets and other types of food markets, fruits, vegetables, and other produce are displayed in bulk, on tables or in open coolers along the walls. Plastic bags are provided for consumers who want them for their produce selections. The most common way to dispense these produce bags is on cylindrical rolls mounted horizontally or vertically. The top of each bag is attached to the bottom of the next bag. Each bag may be separated from the next along a perforated line that defines the end of one bag and the start of the next bag. By grabbing a bag with one hand and the next bag with the other hand, and then pulling, the consumer can separate the two bags along the perforation line. Sometimes consumers will tear or stretch the bags when trying to separate them or attempt to simply jerk the bag frown the roll causing it to unravel. Additionally, after a bag has been taken from the roll, the next bag may lie flat on the surface of the roll, making it very difficult to find or peel from the roll. Moreover, removing bags from a roll of bags is a two-handed task.
Simhaee, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,585, 5,219,424, and 5,135,146, discloses plastic bag dispensers that enable the consumer to tear the bags with one hand without the bags unraveling by pulling the bags across a single finger. This improvement facilitates the separation of the bags; however, there is still a need for further improvement. These bag dispensers must be carefully mounted to surfaces so that they are properly oriented for dispensing bags. Furthermore, there is a need to provide a bag dispenser that is easy to clean and maintain. Therefore, there is still a need to develop a bag dispenser that operates smoothly, is easy to use, and can be easily mounted in various orientations.